Grimm
by kineret
Summary: Summary: There is a new Grimm in the picture, who is she and what is she doing in the castle?
1. Grimm

**GRIMM**

**Summary: There is a new Grimm in the picture, who is she and what is she doing in the castle? **


	2. The Girl

**Hi! **

**Did you like my first chapter? very long ha? LOL**

**I just felt like teasing you a bit ;)**

**Here come the real first chapter.**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S.**

**There is some French in the chapter, translation in the end of it, just follow the ***

**Chapter 1: The Girl **

Captain Sean Renard sat in his office in the Portland PD station. Someone was calling him. He looked at the number ones and pulled out a different cellphone from a drawer in his desk and dialed the number.

*"Ce est moi, vous pouvez parler?" said Sebastian. "Yes," answered Renard closing the door to his office. "Prince Victor got some girl, she looks like she was beaten up, and fought really hard, the Hundjägers are hurt too," said Sebastian. "A girl? What so special about her?" asked Renard. "I don't know. You want me to find out?" asked Sebastian. "Yes, but be careful," said Renard. "Always," said Sebastian and hung up. Sean put the cellphone back in its drawer.

_Who is that girl?_

* * *

The girl was standing in the big room. She had blond-reddish, long hair, and deep blue eyes. At the moment, her pretty face was bruised and bleeding.

"You are young," stated victor. "You are old, you see me stating it for no reason?" asked the girl. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You killed a few of my Hundjägers, injured a lot of others," said Victor. "They came to a Grimm's house; they shouldn't have done that," said the girl.

Victor smiled cruelly. "How is your father?" he asked. She looked at him, holding back her tears. "Dead," she told him. "Oh right, I ordered his death after he refused to give me you, little Grimm," said Victor. "I am not going to help you, you have nothing to take from me," said the girl. "What about your life?" asked Victor, smirking. "Go ahead; I wander how much a dead Grimm could be useful to you," said the girl, smirking too.

Victor ignored her answer and pushed on a key on his desk phone. "Sebastian!" he called.

The girl was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep or die, whatever will get to her first.

Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Victor. "What can I do for you?" asked Sebastian after closing the door behind him. "Take this girl, treat her wounds and locked her up," said Victor. "Room or cellar?" asked Sebastian. "Room… for now," said Victor and waved them away.

* * *

Sebastian didn't talk with the girl next to him until they got in to one of the rooms. She looked at the big bed, desk with chairs, closet and the door that lead to the bathroom. There were no windows.

Sebastian led her to a chair and went to the bathroom.

He came back with a bowl full of water, small towel and first-aid kit.

He started cleaning her face with the wet towel. "What's your name?" asked Sebastian. "Why?" she asked. He shrugged, "I am just trying to start a conversation. You don't have to answer,"

She stayed quiet for a while.

"Vienna, my name is Vienna Reiter," said Vienna. Sebastian smiled at her. "Sebastian," she smiled back. He kept cleaning her face. She whimpered when he touched a very sensitive spot. "Shhh… it's alright," he soothed her, stroking her hair.

"How old are you?" asked Sebastian, distracting her from the pain. "Seventeen, I came back from a boarding school in England, I had enough of school, I wanted to come home," she said quietly.

"What prince Victor wants from you?" asked Sebastian. "I don't know, he took me because I am a Grimm. Do you know what a Grimm is?" said Vienna. He just nodded.

"Your forehead needs some stitches," he said. She nodded. "I never understood why my father sent me away eight years ago, now I do. He knew that I am not safe at the moment my abilities started to show. Now I came home and ruined everything he did for me and got him killed," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," said Sebastian kindly. "I should have stay away, or maybe join the resistance, now I am stuck in here until this prince will kill me, because I am not going to help the man that killed my father," said Vienna.

Sebastian led her to the bed and covered her up. "Try to get some rest, who knows what will bring the new day," said Sebastian.

"Thank you Sebastian," she whispered before drifting in to a much needed sleep.

* * *

**"Ce est moi, vous pouvez parler?" asked Sebastian. ***"Oui. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?" asked Sean. He was still in the office, even so it was quite late.**** "Le nom de la jeune fille est vienne reiter, elle est dix-sept ans, et elle est un Grimm," said Sebastian.

"A Grimm? Are you sure?" asked Renard. "Yes, Prince Victor asked me to take her in to a room and treat her wounds; she told me everything by herself," said Sebastian. "Where did he find her? How?" asked Renard. "It sounds like her father knew about all of this, he sent her away to a boarding school in England at the moment she showed her Grimm abilities, she came back recently and Victor sent for her, he killed her father," said Sebastian.

Sean sighed. "Good job," said Renard. "Are you going to do something about this girl?" asked Sebastian. "Will see, I will be at Vienna soon, we will figured it out, in mean time, try to keep an eye on the girl, we don't want a Grimm at the service of the family," said Renard. "Will do, good bye," said Sebastian and hung up.

_A young Grimm at the castle… great _

Sean grabbed his bag and went home, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

**Translation from French to English:**

*** It's me, can you talk?**

**** It's me, can you talk?**

***** Yes. What did you found?**

****** The girl's name is Vienna Reiter, she is seventeen years old and she is a Grimm. **


	3. Opera

**Hi!**

**New chapter...**

**There is some French in the chapter, translation in the end of it, just follow the ***

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 2: Opera**

Vienna was doing push-ups on the stone floor in her room. It was a week since 'Mr. Snob' as she called Victor, killed her father and put her in this room. Other than Sebastian that brought her meals every day and some clothes on her first day in the castle, no one came to see her yet.

Some of her injuries already healed, others got yellowish color.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in Sebas'!" called Vienna from her position on the floor. "I see that you and Sebastian had become friends," said Victor. Vienna jump to a stand position. She hated this guy.

"What do you want?" asked Vienna, glaring at him. "I was wandering if you would like to go out, get some fresh air," said Victor. "With you? I will pass," said Vienna. "It wasn't a suggestion. Be ready at nine p.m." said Victor leaving a box and a case on her bed and leaving her alone.

Vienna opened the case. Inside was a long dark blue dress, with long sleeves and gentle cleavage. In the box were high heels shoes, matching to the dress. She sighed. She has three hours left and with some luck, she will escape after that.

* * *

Meanwhile Sean was at the warehouse. He and Meisner succeeded to escape from the **Hundjäger****s** and now they waited for Sebastian.

Sebastian walked in and froze at the gun that was held to his head by Sean. *"Ce est moi," said Sebastian. "No one followed him, I checked," said Meisner that just came in. "Someone betrayed us," said Sean. "It wasn't me," said Sebastian, handing him some food, beers and guns.

"How the girl is doing?" asked Sean, sipping on his beer. "She is back in shape, but was locked up until tonight," said Sebastian. "What happens tonight?" asked Meisner. He was well informed about the situation. "Prince Victor is taking her on a date, opera." Said Sebastian. Meisner looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Does he have any chance to charm her?" asked Sean. "No. he killed her father and she calls him Mr. Snob behind his back," said Sebastian. "I like her already," said Meisner. Sean smirked.

"Which opera house?" asked Sean. "Vienna State Opera," said Sebastian. Sean looked at Meisner. "What do you think?" asked Sean. "We have time until the meeting, and if you know what seats…?" said Meisner, looking at Sebastian. "The best seats of course," said Sebastian. "The balcony then, we can sneak behind them; grab the girl and leave," said Sean. "O.k. it's eleven now, which means that it already started. Get some weapons for her too, she is good at what she does," said Sebastian. "Sure, now go and be careful," said Sean. "You too," said Sebastian and left.

* * *

Vienna looked around the opera house, trying to find an opening. "You should enjoy the show my dear, there is no way for you to escape; we are surrounded with **Hundjägers**," said Victor. "Don't call me that, I am nothing yours," said Vienna and folded her arms on her chest. Victor smirked at her but said nothing.

She wished her father was the one sitting next to her.

* * *

Sean and Meisner just sneaked in to the opera house. They were wearing hooded jackets, and carried guns.

At the same time, Vienna excused herself to the restroom, with some **Hundjägers **of course.

* * *

Vienna noticed the two men in the shadows, wandering if they are Sebastian's friends. She took off her leather jacket, it didn't fit with the dress but it was a gift from her father and she always wore it.

Then she took off her dress. She glad she was wearing her black jeans and tank top under the dress.

"Kid, get out of there," said one of her 'body guards'. "One minute!" she called back. She released her hair and now was holding her long hair pins.

She got out of the restroom and stabbed two hair pins in to the necks of two **Hundjägers** and then she ran.

"It looks like our cue," said Meisner as **Hundjägers **started to run around. Sean nodded and started shooting.

Vienna hid behind the counter, the **Hundjägers **passing by her hiding place without seeing her. She started running again, and got behind the two men.

"Friends of Sebastian?" she asked and they almost shot her. Sean nodded. "Vienna?" asked Meisner, shooting some more. "Yes," said Vienna and grabbed two guns from their belts, one from each man. Sean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "When I say down get down," said Vienna. They just nodded.

"Come on… come on… a bit closer…" she mumbled as the **Hundjägers** got closer, trying to shoot her.

"Down!" she called and jumped above their crouching forms. She spun around and around shooting the **Hundjägers **one by one. Her flame like hair spun around her, Sean watched her in awe.

"Let's go," said Meisner as Victor showed up in the entrance hall. Vienna flipped at him her middle finger and ran after the men.

* * *

"That was Sebastian, he said that Tavitian wants us to be there tomorrow morning, which means we need to drive what left of the night," said Meisner that just hanged up his phone.

"I will drive first, while you tell me your names and who is this Tavitian," said Vienna with her hand open in front of Meisner for the keys. He stared at her, and then at Sean. "Just let her drive, she is coming with us anyway, we can't leave her behind." Said Sean. Meisner sighed, gave her the keys and got in the back seat. Sean sat next to her in the front seat.

She started the car and drove away.

* * *

**Translation from French to English:**

*** It's me**


	4. Resistance Meeting And Wesens

**Hi!**

**New chapter...**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 3: Resistance Meeting And Wesens**

"So… what your names are?" asked Vienna after ten minutes of driving in silence. They stared at her. "You already know mine," said Vienna.

"I am Sean Renard, this is Meisner," said Sean in a sighed. "Nice to meet you," said Vienna in a smile.

She smiled but really felt like crying. Her father, her sweet, kind father was dead.

Vienna didn't even notice that she really was crying until Sean hand her some tissue. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's alright," said Sean in a smile.

"Who is Tavitian? And how do you know Sebastian?" asked Vienna after calming down.

"Tavitian is one of the leaders of the resistance, and we know Sebastian because we are all part of it," said Sean. "Ho, can I be part of the resistance too?" asked Vienna. "You don't really have a choice now," said Meisner. She shrugged.

_It's not like I have anything better to do_

* * *

After a while Vienna changed places with Sean, and quickly fell asleep.

She only woke up when Sean opened her door and stroked her head. "We are here," he said softly. She nodded and got out of the car with bare foot, stretching.

Sean spoke with someone for a moment. She tugged alone. He looked down at her feet. "Mr. Snob gave me shoes of a pole dancer; I can't walk with such a high heels," said Vienna. Sean chuckled. "We will find you some shoes soon enough," he said. "Thanks," said Vienna and walked with him to the barn.

"It looks like Breslau was the one that turned us in to the Verrat," said Meisner. After a few more talking, Frenay hand Meisner a gun and turned to shake hands with Sean.

"You brought your girlfriend with you?" asked Frenay with a smirk. Vienna turns her attention from Meisner to Sean and Frenay. "I am no one girlfriend sir; my name is Vienna Reiter, and I am a Grimm," said Vienna. "I thought that your Grimm is a man," said Frenay as they walked to the house. "I belong to no one," said Vienna. "She is not my Grimm, she is just a Grimm, it's a long story," said Sean. "O.k. then, let's get inside, there is food and drinks," said Frenay. "Sir, can you find me some shoes please?" asked Vienna. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's another long story," said Sean. "Sure my dear, let's get in," said Frenay. She nodded and they walked into the house, Meisner joining them not long after.

* * *

Frenay found Vienna some running shoes and socks. She was just tying her second shoe when a man came in.

"Hans Tavitian," said Tavitian and shook Sean's hand. "Sean Renard," said Sean. "And the princess?" asked Tavitian. "Vienna Reiter," she replied with a smirk.

"How are you fits in this meeting?" asked Tavitian. "Sebastian is a friend of mine, and Sean and Meisner help me escape the stupid prince," said Vienna. "You were at the castle? Why?" asked Tavitian. "The Verrat took me after they killed my father; the prince wanted a Grimm,"

After that the talking started.

"Great job kid," said Meisner, sitting next to her. "What? He asked, I answered," she whispered. Meisner shook his head in a sigh.

They started talking about Sean, and Vienna drifted off for a while.

"Why should we trust you? You are one of them, a royal, another prince," said one of them.

Vienna snapped out of her thoughts at once.

"You are a prince?!" she called jumping on her feet. "It's a long story, I will tell you later. Sit please," said Sean and stood up. Vienna sat down, scolding.

_A royal, someone I believed was a friend, is a prince like Mr. Snob. Great._

* * *

"Vienna," said Sean. She looked up at him, glaring. He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, let's go, it's not safe here anymore," said Sean. Vienna followed him, still angry.

In the car Vienna drove while Sean talked.

"I am a bastard prince, my mother isn't royal; she was one of King Fredrick mistresses. I grew up in the castle until I was thirteen, then me and my mother fled because the rightful wife, my brother's mother, wanted us dead," said Sean. "Mr. Snob is not your brother is he?" asked Vienna. Sean chuckled. "You didn't listen much in the meeting did you?" asked Sean. She shrugged. "It was mostly boring," said Vienna. He chuckled again.

"My brother is dead, Victor is my cousin. I don't know much about him," said Sean. "Right, do you have more interesting stuff to tell?" asked Vienna, curiosity glimmering in her eyes. "I have a Grimm at Portland, he is one of my detectives," said Sean. "Your detectives? You are a… amm it's captain in the USA right?" asked Vienna. "Yes, I am a captain in Portland PD," said Sean.

"What else?" asked Vienna. "Amm… my mother is a **hexenbiest**?" he suggested. She hit the brakes at once. Meisner gritted his teeth. "Stop talking Sean, or she will get us killed," said Meisner. Sean chuckled. "You are a **zauberbiest**?" asked Vienna. "Yes, but only a half one," said Sean. She nodded.

"You have inherited **wesens** books too?" asked Sean. "No, I only have my own. My family didn't had Grimms for centuries, I am the first after a very long time," said Vienna. "What happened to their books?" asked Meisner. "They gave them to other Grimms," said Vienna. "Where is yours?" asked Sean. "In a vault in the bank, my father put them there the week before the Verrat showed up in our house," said Vienna sadly.

"We should get them before we get out of Vienna," said Sean. "Do you even have a passport and ID?" asked Meisner. "Yes, my father made me two of each, Mr. Snob took the ones in my jeans but the others are in my jacket in a hidden pocket," said Vienna.

"Your father was prepared for this to happen didn't he?" asked Sean softly. She nodded. "Victor knew about me, he wanted my father to give me away at the moment my abilities showed, I was nine, he said no and sent me away, summer vacations were always in any country out of Europe, I weren't supposed to show up in here," she explained. Sean stroked her hair and she smiled at him.

The next few hours passed by Meisner's and Sean's driving.

They got to the bank.

* * *

Sean and Vienna went in together.

Vienna talked to a clerk that came with her to her vault. He seemed new and nervous.

Vienna eyes widened when she notice that the clerk was some kind of tortoise **wesen**. He froze when he looked at her. "Grimm! Please don't kill me! Please!" called the clerk. "I will not, I promise, but what kind of **wesen** are you?" said Vienna. "You are not going to kill me?" asked the clerk. She shook her head. "I am **Genio innocuo**, we are kind of rear," said the clerk. "I will tell you about him later, get your books and let's go," whispered Sean. She nodded.

"Can you open my vault, please?" asked Vienna. "Yes, I will need your ID," said the clerk. She gave it to him, and then signed on some papers. After that he emptied her vault in to three big bags, two for weapons, and one for books.

"Do I have any money in the bank account?" asked Vienna. It wasn't her account; she didn't have one, her father made sure she always has enough money when she went back to school. The clerk led them back to his desk and checked the computer. "You have five hundred thousand Euros," said the clerk. "O.k. thank you," said Vienna. She took one of the bags while Sean took the other two.

Vienna stopped in front of an ATM. She pulled a cared from her passport and stopped to think about the code. She guessed, and her guess turned out to be right. She took some money for airplane ticket and a bit more and went with Sean to the car. The rest of the money she will transport to Portland when she will open a bank account in there.

* * *

In the car she took the back seat and opened the last book she was writing in. "Tell me about the tortoise **wesen**," said Vienna. Sean looked at her, ready with the pen and book. Meisner looked confused. "It was the clerk in the bank," said Sean. "Right," said Meisner. "Well, the **Genio innocuo**," he started. "Can you spell it?" asked Vienna. He sighed. "Sure; g-e-n-i-o i-n-n…"

_27/01/2015_

_Vienna, Austria_

_**Genio innocuo**_

_After getting away from Prince Victor, I went to the bank where my father left my **wesens** books and weapons. There I met the **Genio innocuo**. It was a clerk in the bank._

_He looked like some kind of tortoise, his skin gray-greenish color with patterns. He was scared of me, of course. He seems gentle, and later I learned from a friend that this kind of **wesen** really is gentle. He is also very intelligent, compassionate and nonviolent._

_I found no reason to cut his head off._

Vienna looked up from her book. "Got it?" asked Sean. "Yes, I am just drawing the **wesen**," said Vienna. "o.k." said Sean and went back to his conversion with Meisner.

* * *

"Sean?" asked Vienna after finishing the drawing of the **Genio innocuo**. "Mm…?" he hummed. "Can you show me the real you? I am curious," said Vienna. "It's not pretty," said Sean. "So? I already met a **hexenbiest**, it wouldn't be so different, I just want to see, please," she made him her puppy eyes. Sean laughed. "Unbelievable," mumbled Meisner. Sean turned in his seat to face her and woged.

Vienna looked at the two part of his face that looked like they were rotten or reddish in away. "Well?" he asked, turning back to his human self. "You are lucky to be half **wesen**, or maybe it because you are a male, but **hexenbiests** looks worse," said Vienna. He laughed and left Vienna to her thoughts.

_27/01/2015_

_Vienna, Austria_

_**Zauberbiest**_

_This one is a friend, Sean Renard, half **wesen**-half human royal from the seven houses. He helped me get away from Prince Victor and seems like he took me under his wings._

_Like the **hexenbiest**, his face seem rotten when he woges. But not so much, I can't tell if it's because he is a male or because he is only half **wesen**._

_I didn't witness his abilities yet, but since he belongs to the same kind as **hexenbiest**, I can assume that the same magic applies to him too._

_I probably will never cut this pretty head off._

* * *

"Are you o.k. back there?" asked Sean. "Sure," she just finished drawing him, and closed her book, putting it with the others.

"We got to the airport, you will need to do something about her bags, they are full of weapons," said Meisner. "Don't worry about it, I am still royal, it will be fine," said Sean as the three of them got out of the car. "O.k. good luck, and we will be in touch," said Meisner shaking Sean's hand. Vienna kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping me to get away from Mr. Snob," said Vienna making him chuckle. "Good luck kid," he said and drove away.

* * *

They passed the gates with no trouble and now they were on the plane to Portland, Oregon.


	5. Welcome To Portland

**Hi!**

**Not another chapter... Sorry. I was corrected about my Russian in this chapter, so I fix it, I don't speak Russian :)**

**Thank you guest :)**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S.**

**This chapter has some Russian in it, just follow the * for translation.**

**Chapter 4: Welcome To Portland **

Vienna slept while Sean passed through her books, reading about all the **wesens** that she met, some of them known to him, some of them not.

He froze when a name and drawing caught his eyes.

15/08/2014

London, England

**Hexenbiest**

I was jogging in the streets of London when I heard noises and commotion. I pulled a long knife from my jacket and got closer. A blond woman was surrounded by **wesens** that I learned to be **Hundjägers**.

I went to them and started to cut their heads off, when I was done it was only me and the blond woman that now I notice was a **wesen** too, some kind of zombie like **wesen**. She turned back to her human face and asked me if I am going to kill her. I told her that I wouldn't do that if she will tell me what kind of **wesen** is she.

She did. She told me that her name is Elizabeth Lascelles and that she is a **hexenbiest**. A witch **wesen**, with magic and potions. She told me that **hexenbiest** are loyal to the ones they work for, but will manipulate and betray any others, even if they are their kind. They are vindictive too.

Even so they are ugly when they woged, they still will take care of their beauty in their human form.

The male **hexenbiest** is **zauberbiest**.

I liked Elizabeth, and I didn't found any reason to cut her head off.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Vienna, stretching her arms. She just woke up and saw Sean smiling the most beautiful smile, while reading in one of her books.

"I just read what you wrote about the **hexenbiest** that you met in London," said Sean. She tilted her head at him. "You like blonds?" she asked innocently. He chuckled. "It's not that, it's that I know her, this particular one," said Sean. "Really? Who is she?" asked Vienna. "My mother," said Sean.

Vienna was about to say that this woman is too young to be his mother when she understood. "Magic," she said. He chuckled but nodded, understanding what she meant. "Weird coincidence, I saved your mother, and you saved me a few months later," Said Vienna with a shrug. "Maybe its fate." said Sean. She smiled at him and went back to sleep.

* * *

At Portland, they took a cab to Renard's apartment. Vienna looked up at the tall building. "American prince," she mumbled and he chuckled.

Sean talked for a moment with the security guy at the counter, making sure that Vienna will have free accesses to the building. "Vienna, your ID," said Sean. She gave him her ID and the security guy scanned it to the computer. "You will need to show your ID every time you come in for a check, but after a while we will recognize you and just showing it up like a badge will be enough," said the man. "Thanks," said Vienna and took her ID from him.

They went up in the elevator. "Sixteen floor? Really?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her. They got to his apartment.

Vienna started to laugh happily as she noticed the view. "It's amazing!" she called out. Sean smiled, shaking his head. "You should go to the bank, get a bank account, transfer your money," said Sean. "Yes, you are right. You will be here or at work?" asked Vienna. "Work," Said Sean. "So I will meet you there, but first, I need a shower," said Vienna. "Gusts room is over there," he pointed on a door, "you have a shower in there," she nodded and went in with her three bags.

* * *

When she got out of the shower, she found a note on the counter, next to the entrance door.

**Vienna,**

**This is your key.**

**I needed to get to work, we got a case.**

**Feel free to check the fridge and cabinets.**

**Have a nice day,**

**Sean**

She smiled and went to grabbed something to eat before heading to the bank.

* * *

After finishing with the bank, Vienna went to Portland's mall. She needed to buy some clothes.

After getting anything that she needed (a few jeans, blouses, bras and panties, one dress, socks, black boots, running shoes and toiletries, anything else she will buy when she get her money from the bank in Vienna) she went back to the apartment and put all her new stuff in the closet.

Now she finely looked around her room. When she first came in she just wanted a shower and didn't look around much.

She had a big bed in the middle of the room with a bed side tables- one on each side, a closet on the left side of the room, and a desk with a chair on the right. Above her bed was a chandelier, and a picture of the Big-Ben was on the wall, it made her smile.

She put her books and weapons in the closet (she will find a way to hide it better later) and after changing in to a new black jeans, red blouse and boots, she went to catch a cab to the police station.

* * *

"Hi, I am looking for captain Renard," said Vienna to a sergeant. "He just went out with two detectives, you may catch him if you run," said the sergeant. "Thanks," she said and jogged outside.

"Sean!" she called and he turned around, a smile on his face. "Hi, you did shopping," said Sean. "Yeah, can I come with you? I have nothing to do," said Vienna. "O.k. stay close thought," said Sean. She nodded and got in his car.

"I just realized I need to buy a cellphone and put your number in it," she said in a smile. He chuckled.

Sean parked in front of a big mansion, next to a police car.

"Hi," said Vienna to the detectives. They nodded and looked at their captain in questioning gaze. "Right, this is Vienna Reiter, she is a Grimm from Austria; it's a long story. Vienna this are detectives Nick Burkhardt Portland's Grimm, and his partner Hank Griffin," said Sean. They smiled at her. "You're a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen," she stated as they walked to the door. "Yeah, not for very long thought," said Hank. She nodded in understanding.

They walked in after the wife of Boris Myshkin, a man that came up in their investigation. They watched Boris healing someone. "Do you see something?" asked Sean. Nick nodded. "Green glowing eyes and something in his hands,"

"I met one of those, but I don't remember its name," said Vienna. The men nodded.

"Mr. Myshkin, we want to talk about what happened to you in the restaurant last night, the attack," said Nick. *" Не верь полиции! ," said Olga, Myshkin's wife. ** " Полиция здесь не бесполезна, в отличии от России," said Sean. "Why do I not surprise," mumbled Hank. Vienna smiled.

"He attacked me, I fought him and he fell out of the window, still alive," said Myshkin. "Do you know him?" asked Sean. "No, never met him before but he was Russian too," said Myshkin. "A patrol car will be out of your house, thank you for your cooperation," said Sean and they left.

In the entrance Sean exchanges some words with the maid. Vienna watched them, and held back her jealousy.

* * *

"I know what is he, he is **Koschie**," said Sean. "Yes, I met one in England, I cut his head off," said Vienna. All the men froze. "He wasn't a good one, he was a murderer, his hands can heal but they also can make you die slowly from radiation," said Vienna. "I wonder if we can find more about it in my books," said Nick.

"You can find more in mine, he was a talker, told me a lot about himself before I cut his head off," said Vienna. "Where are your books?" asked Nick. "In my place, you can go there," said Sean. Nick and Hank exchanged a look and nodded.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Sean. "Nothing," said Vienna as he started to drive to his place. "You are too quiet," he stated. She said nothing, looking out of the window. "Vienna!" he called, annoyed. "Nothing is wrong o.k.?" she said and went back to ignoring him.

He stopped in front of his building. "I will come back later," said Sean. "Fine," she mumbled and went in to the building were Nick and Hank waited for her. She gave the security guy her ID, and he checked in his computer, nodded and gave her ID back.

They got to the apartment and she opened the door. "There is beers in the fridge, count me in, I will get the book," said Vienna.

* * *

12/12/2010 London, England

**Koschie**

I saw the **Koschie** with his glowing green eyes, glowing green veins under his transparent arms, transparent to the bones, standing above a man's body. It looked like the man was dying slowly from a weird disease.

What are you? I asked him and he replied, **Koschie**. A Russian **wesen**. He told me that he is an assassin that most of the **Koschie** are. He told me that they can also heal everything with their hands, pulling the illness to their own body. He said that he killed with radiation, as he did to the man on the street that by now was already dead.

He said that they has big libido that they like to drink and party.

He also warned me that he is very strong and have good reflexes, when he noticed that I am ready to kill him.

He charged at me and with a swift movement of my machete I cut his head off.

Hank finished reading. "She is better at drawing then you," said Hank. Nick rolled his eyes. "It's around four-five years ago, how old were you?" asked Nick. "About twelve. My first wesens I just draw, and when I got back to my father he told me everything he knew about them, he wasn't a Grimm but he heard the stories in his family," said Vienna.

"And the ones he didn't know?" asked Nick. "Some I met again, so I added a second date and wrote everything I found out, some I got information from a Grimm I met once. I still have a few drawing with no information," said Vienna. "I have a **Blutbad** and **Fuchsbau** friends that will be happy to fill the rest of your information," said Nick in a smile. "Cool, I never even met those, it's a wolf and a fox right? It sounds like it," said Vienna. "You are good," said Hank. She giggled.

* * *

"So… you and Renard are dating?" asked Hank after a while. Vienna growled. "Hank!" called Nick. "What? I am curious," said Hank. Nick shook his head. "No, he is too busy flirting with Russian maids," said Vienna.

"Ah… thanks Vienna for the beer and the information, we will go now," said Nick. "Anytime," said Vienna and they left.

* * *

Renard, Burkhardt and Griffin were still at the investigation room after Myshkin left.

"Did Vienna was acting weird with you too?" asked Renard. Nick looked at Hank, shaking his head. "Can I speak freely, sir?" asked Hank. "Hank, don't get in there," said Nick. Renard looked at Nick. "Sure Hank," said Renard.

"I asked Vienna if you two are dating," said Hank. Renard opened his mouth and closed it, saying nothing. He shook his head in frustration. "The girl fell for you head over heels, she is jealous," finished Hank. "Jealous of whom?" asked Renard. "Larissa," said Hank. "Who?" asked Renard confused. "The Russian maid," said Nick.

When Renard still looked confused Hank and Nick exchange a look. "The pretty girl you talk to in Russian when we were on our way out of the house," said Hank. "Ho," said Renard. "Yeah, anyway she is kind of angry, and she has a machete," said Hank. "How do you know?" asked Renard. "That's how she killed the **Koschie** in London," said Nick. Renard wrinkle his nose. "Thanks," he mumbled and left them alone.

* * *

Renard was driving home. They just closed the Russian case, and Nick was finishing the paper work.

He liked Vienna that was true. The girl is something special, but she is exactly that, a young girl.

He shook his head and went to his apartment.

Inside he found a note.

**Sean,**

**I made some pasta if you are hungry, it's in the fridge.**

**I went out, don't wait up,**

**Vienna**

Sean growled.

_Who the hell did she go with?_

* * *

**Translation from Russian to English:**

*** Don't trust the police**

**** Here the police are not useless, not like in Russia**


	6. Getting Closer

**Hi!**

**New chapter...**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S.**

**This chapter has some French in it, just follow the * for translation.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Closer**

Sean decided to check on Griffin and Burkhardt; after all, they were the only people Vienna knew in town beside him.

"Burkhardt," said Nick. "Hello is Vienna in there?" asked Renard. "No, just me Hank and Juliet, is something wrong?" asked Nick. "No, nothing, good night," said Renard. "Good night captain," said Nick.

Sean sighed and decided to wait.

* * *

"I hate lying to him," said Nick. "It's not lying, she isn't here yet, and you are just doing her a favor," said Hank. "Why would she ask us to lie to him?" asked Nick. "To make him jealous. He knows that you are the only ones she knows beside him, and if she is not with you, what if she met someone?" said Juliet. "Why?" asked Nick. "Yeah, why women do stuff like this?" asked Hank.

"She is hurt, they had a good relationship in Austria and here he flirted with a girl in her face, she wants him to feel it too," said Juliet as they heard a knock on the door and Juliet went to open it.

"Hi, I am Vienna," said Vienna. "Juliet, come in, Monroe and Rosalee-"

"Are here!" called the two that just came behind Vienna. She jumped in surprise. They took a step back. "Hi, I am Rosalee and this is Monroe, nice to meet you," said Rosalee. "Vienna Reiter, nice to meet you too," said Vienna. "Come on, let's talk inside," said Juliet and closed the door behind them.

They drank wine and ate snacks. Monroe and Rosalee help Vienna filled in the information about the **wesens** she just draw, after she draw them and wrote about the **blutbad **and **fuchsbau.**

* * *

"Now that this is done, what about you and the captain?" asked Rosalee. "Nick!" called Vienna. "Monroe!" called Nick. "What? You didn't say it's a secret," said Monroe innocently. Nick and Rosalee sighed.

"Nothing, Sean and I are nothing," said Vienna. "He called before you came," said Nick. Vienna looked at him.

* * *

After finishing the meeting in Sean's place, Vienna went to buy herself a new cellphone.

Then she called to the station to set the meeting at Nick's house, and told him that if Sean will call to look for her to tell him that she wasn't there.

* * *

"And?" asked Vienna. "He sounded really worried about you," said Nick. She shrugged.

Nick's phone started to ring. "It's him," said Nick. "Answer, I am not here," said Vienna and went to the porch.

"Burkhardt," said Nick. "Sorry for the late hour, I didn't hear from Vienna yet, and it's past midnight," said Renard. "it's alright. She got herself a cellphone, I can give you her number," said Nick. "Please," said Renard.

* * *

Nick joined Vienna. "Hi, I gave him your number; he probably will call now," said Nick. "Thanks for the head up," said Vienna and her phone started to ring. Nick went back inside.

"Hello," said Vienna. "It's me," said Sean. "Did you eat the pasta?" asked Vienna. "Ah… no. I wasn't hungry. Vienna what changed?" asked Sean. "Nothing. Go to sleep, I told you not to wait up," said Vienna. "Where are you?" asked Sean. "With a new friend," said Vienna. "This friend…" started Sean. "What about him?" asked Vienna. "Him?" asked Sean. "Him," assured Vienna. "Nothing, have fun," said Sean and hanged up.

* * *

Sean downed the rest of his drink. "Him," he mumbled over and over.

_Damn now I am jealous_

He sighed and lay on the couch to wait.

* * *

Vienna went back in, putting her cellphone in her pocket. "Are you o.k.?" asked Rosalee kindly. "I am fine, I think. He makes me confused. He flirts with girls in my face, but when I mention a 'him' he becomes all jealous and weird," said Vienna. "Him?" asked Monroe. "I told him I have a new friend, and since you are new and also 'him' he basically jealous of you," said Vienna in a smile.

Monroe huffed, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

When Vienna came in to the apartment it was past one a.m.

Sean was sleeping on the couch, shirtless. Vienna smiled, covering him with a blanket and kneeling next to the couch. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. * "mon prince," she whispered. Sean moved a bit in his sleep.

"Vienna," he mumbled. She stroked his hair; he turned on his side to face her. "You are back," mumbled Sean. "I am back," she smiled. "I missed you," he mumbled. She stroked his head.

"Sean… come on, go to bed," said Vienna, trying to get him to sit up.

_God he is heavy_

Sean sat up on the couch, brushing his eyes with his hand. "Vienna?" he asked and she giggled, and sat next to him. "It's late, go to bed," said Vienna. "With you?" he asked. She chuckled. "Not tonight," she replied. "O.k. good night," mumbled Sean and went to his room.

Vienna went to her room too, smiling.

* * *

At the next morning Sean came to the kitchen, wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt, blue tie and his coat on top of it.

"Good morning," said Vienna. She was wearing her PJ, black shorts and blue tank top. Sean stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "Good morning," he said.

He poured two cups of coffee and put one on the counter in front of her. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Is that pancakes?" asked Sean and she giggled while putting two plates of pancakes on the table. "When did you come back last night?" asked Sean between bites.

"You don't remember?" asked Vienna. "Remember what?" asked Sean. "You fell asleep on the couch, you are very funny when you are sleepy," said Vienna. "What happened?" he asked. "You mumbled stuff," said Vienna. "Like what?" asked Sean.

"My name, and you said that you missed me," said Vienna in a soft smile. Sean face turned pink. "Something else?" he asked avoiding her gaze. "Well, when I told you to go to bed, you asked me 'with you?' I told you: 'not tonight' you said: 'o.k. good night' and went to your room," she finished. Sean face turned red. She laughed.

"It's not fair, I can't remember any of it," said Sean. She capped his face and turned it to hers. "You are cute," he made a face and she chuckled. She stroked his cheek, and released him.

* * *

"How was last night with your new friend?" asked Sean. She eyed him for a moment. "Pleasant." She replied. "Are you meeting him again tonight?" asked Sean. "No. Tonight I want to invite Nick to Grimm-VS-Grimm," said Vienna. "What's that?" asked Sean in curiosity. "Swords duel in the woods," said Vienna. "Can I come and watch?" asked Sean. "Sure; I want to go to the station, to talk with Nick about it, and tell him to bring Juliet too. And of course, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee," said Vienna.

"I will give you a ride, go change," said Sean. Vienna nodded and went to her room.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Vienna chose to put on her dress and boots.

It was a red sleeveless dress which got to her knees; it also had a gentle cleavage. The upper part was tight, and from her waist to the end of the dress it was loose. She put on her boots and jacket.

After braiding her hair that was still damp from the shower, she grabbed her keys and went to the living room, where Sean was.

* * *

Sean stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Vienna looking at herself. "No, no. you look stunning," he said in a smile. "Thanks. Ready to go?" asked Vienna. He nodded and led her out.

They were in the car, Vienna was still quiet. "Are you still mad at me?" asked Sean. "I was never mad at you," said Vienna. "It sure doesn't feel this way," he mumbled.

Sean parked the car in front of the station. "Is this new friend of yours will be there tonight?" asked Sean. "Maybe," she smiled. Sean made a face.

Vienna leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips, before getting out of the car and walking in to the station.

Sean gaped after her.

_This girl will be the death of me._

* * *

**Translation from French to English:**

***my prince**


	7. Grimm-VS-Grimm

**Hi!**

**New chapter... Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S.**

**This chapter has some French in it, just follow the * for translation.**

**Chapter 6: Grimm-VS-Grimm **

Vienna walked straight to Hank and Nick's tables. Hank whistled when he saw her. He took her hand and spun her around. She laughed. "An Austrian princess," he said. "Definitely," agreed Nick. She giggled. "Morning," said Renard with half a smile before entering to his office.

"Did he smile?" asked Nick. "Yeah, I think he did." Said Hank and they both turned to look at Vienna. "What?" asked Vienna, innocently. "What did you do?" asked Hank. "Amm… I made him some pancakes and put on a dress," she grinned. They chuckled.

"So… how can we help you?" asked Hank. She grabbed a chair and sat closer to them. "I want to do an evening in the woods, Grimm-VS-Grimm, just for friends who knows," said Vienna. "Sounds cool, what kind of combat?" asked Nick. "Swords, I have two if you need one," said Vienna. "No, I think I have one," said Nick.

"Great, tonight at ten?" asked Vienna. "Sure, come to my place, so we drive together or car after car, I have the perfect place." Said Nick. "Cool, get some beers, snacks and blankets or chairs, so people can seat, I am going to talk with Monroe and Rosalee," said Vienna. "Good. I have some **Eisbibers** friends that will enjoy this," said Nick. "I never met those but they sound like beavers **wesens," **said Vienna. "They are, you will see, they are nice," said Nick. "O.k. then, I going to see Sean and then I will go to the spices shop," said Vienna. "Cool," said Nick as she walked away.

"Is it sound weird to you too that someone calls him Sean?" asked Hank. "A little," Nick chuckled and Hank just shook his head.

* * *

Vienna knock on Sean's office door and piped in. "Hi, can I come in?" asked Vienna. "Sure," said Sean. She smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"So… 'Grimm-VS-Grimm' tonight?" asked Sean. "Yes ten p.m. we will drive to Nick's house and follow his car, he said he has a good place." Said Vienna. "Great," he smiled.

She tilted her head at him. "Are you alright?" asked Vienna. "Sure," said Sean. "I am going to the spices shop, see you later?" asked Vienna. "Sure," said Sean. She kissed the corner of his lips again and left.

_How am I supposed to tell her that I am a possible father to an unborn child?_

* * *

Vienna stepped out of the cab and got in to the spices shop. She looked around, seeing powders and ingredients in every shape and color.

"Hi Vienna," said Rosalee in a smile. "Hi, it such a lovely shop!" said Vienna in a smile. "Thank you," said Rosalee. "Hi Vienna… Wow! Are you on your way to a date or something?" asked Monroe. She giggled. "No," said Vienna. "You look great," agreed Rosalee.

"Thank you. Listen, me and Nick are going to do Grimms combat in the woods, swords and stuff, want to come?" asked Vienna. "That sounds…" Rosalee looked at Monroe, "great! Tell us when and where…" she laughed. "It's in the woods, tonight, at ten. Nick has the location, Sean and I are going to drive after his car, you can do the same…" said Vienna. "Cool, we will be there, get some snacks and stuff," said Monroe. "Cool, see you there," said Vienna and left the shop with a wave.

* * *

After that Vienna went for more shopping. Her money already transferred from Austria, and she could finish her shopping. She still needed more clothes and some makeup.

After buying anything she needed, Vienna planned to go back home when her phone rang.

"Hi, Sean," answered Vienna. "Hi, I have some free time, want to go to eat lunch?" asked Sean. "Sure, I am at the mall, I got my money so I finished some shopping," said Vienna. "Sounds great, there is a restaurant by the south entrance of the mall, meet me there in fifteen minutes?" suggested Sean. "Sure, see you there," said Vienna. "O.k. bye," said Sean. "Good bye," said Vienna and hang up.

* * *

It was a nice quiet restaurant. Sean waited for her at the entrance when she got there with her shopping bags. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I will never understand girls and shopping," said Sean. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled and suggested his hand, she took it.

"Captain Renard! The usual spot?" asked the host. She was tall, and blond and pretty. Vienna winced about the obvious flirtation. "Yes, thank you," said Sean. He looked at Vienna and sighed. He already knew this expression on her face.

They followed the host to a table. "I guess you wouldn't need the wine menu," the host smirked at Vienna. Vienna looked up at her and found **Murciélago **looking right at her. She gaped at Vienna. "I am so sorry, please don't kill me," said the host. Vienna smirked. "Will see; can we get a waiter now, please?" said Vienna, looking at the menu. "Of course, right away," said the host and sped from there.

"God, sometimes being a Grimm is so fun," she giggled. Sean looked at her, amused. "What kind of **wesen** was she?" he asked. "**Murciélago** is a bat kind of **wesen," **said Vienna. He nodded.

They ordered some food, steak and fries for him, pasta with mushrooms for her. They both drank coke.

* * *

"What are we?" asked Sean after a while. Vienna tilted her head at him. "Well, roommates for sure," said Vienna. "That's a start I guess," he smiled. She sighed. "I don't know; we get along pretty well with each other," said Vienna. "You are jealous," said Sean. "So do you," said Vienna. He frowned.

_She couldn't have notice that I am jealous, could she?_

"I don't know what you mean," said Sean. "Seriously? What about the questions about my friend? What about cutting short a phone call at the moment you realized my friend is a man?" asked Vienna.

_Man? What man? I assumed it's a boy like her!_

"Sean? Are you even listening to me?" asked Vienna. "Yes, I am listening. Maybe I am a little jealous too," admitted Sean. "So… what are we? and what brought that question up to begin with?" asked Vienna. "Well I am not sure what we are. That is the reason why I asked you," said Sean. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What made you question our relationship in the first place?" asked Vienna. "Griffin said that you are in love with me," said Sean. His face turned pink and so does hers.

She cleared her throat. "I am not sure about it, but I can tell that I am more than just like you," said Vienna, biting her lower lip, a habit of nerviness she has. Sean released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I am going to kill Hank," said Vienna. "Really? Why?" asked Sean, leaning in. "He have a long nose," said Vienna. Sean started to laugh, making her smile.

* * *

Vienna leaned in, putting her hand on his face. Sean closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch.

Vienna touched his lips with hers in a short, sweet first kiss.

"I got to go," she whispered. "Home?" he asked. She nodded. "I will give you a ride," he said and pulled out his wallet, throwing some bills on the table. Vienna pulled hers too and he rolled his eyes at her, and closed her wallet before she could pull out any money.

"Come on," he said and suggested his hand to her. She smiled and took it.

* * *

The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortably quiet. Vienna held Sean's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. He really enjoyed the feeling.

Sean got to his building. "What are the chances that you will be at home at eight?" asked Vienna. "Mmm… I will try, no promises," said Sean. She chuckled. "I will cook," said Vienna. "I will do my best," said Sean. She kissed his lips and got out of the car with her shopping bags.

With a wave and a smile he drove away.

* * *

His phone rang as he got to his office. He called back from his other phone.

"Can you talk?" asked Meisner. "Yes, what's going on?" asked Sean. "Sebastian said that our time getting short," said Meisner. "So take him and get her out tonight, before Victor will get to her," said Sean. "Will do. How is the kid?" asked Meisner. "Good," said Sean. "Did she kiss you yet?" asked Meisner. "What-?" asked Sean, shocked. "Come on, the girl liked you since the moment she met you, and she is young she wouldn't wait long; you are what, two days in Portland and had about two days in Austria, four days it's a lot," said Meisner.

"God Meisner," said Sean. "What? She is something special, I am curious. Anyway, tell her me and Sebastian said hi," said Meisner. "I will, good luck, and we will be in touch," said Sean. "Will do," said Meisner and hang up. Sean sighed.

Vienna just came back from the market. She bought some lamb meat, vegetables and fruits and now was preparing their dinner. She also took some fresh bread in the bakery.

She was just putting the lamb in the oven when Sean came in. it was seven thirty. "You are early, I am completely in shock," said Vienna, and he chuckled.

"What did you make?" asked Sean in curiosity. "Roast lamb in red wine, and roast vegetables. There is fresh bread from the bakery, and fruits salad for dessert," said Vienna. "Sounds great," said Sean in a smile.

Vienna washed her hands and poured some wine in his glass. Sean looked at her with a raised eye brow. "You think I will drink wine just before doing duel with swords? I want all my body parts to stay attached to my body," said Vienna. He looked at her from head to tows. She was wearing a red short skirt, probably new, white tight shirt, and no shoes, her blond-reddish hair got down her back in waves. "I think I agree with you, stay in one beautiful piece please," said Sean. She rolled her eyes at him, but kissed his lips any way.

* * *

As they are eating dinner, Sean and Vienna talked about nothing important. But Vienna couldn't ignore the fact that she can feel that there is something just beneath the surface, something Sean is hiding from her.

_What's on your mind my pretty prince?_

"Vienna? Vienna? Are you still here?" asked Sean. She giggled. "Sure, what time is it?" asked Vienna. "Nine fifteen," said Sean. "O.k. then, I will wash the dishes when we come back, I just need to change." Said Vienna.

Vienna came back from her room, with a bag with some weapons and her last book. She was wearing black tights, running shoes, black thank top, and her favorite black jacket. Her hair was braided again, and she put on a little makeup.

"Sean?" asked Vienna. "In the kitchen!" he called. Vienna came in to the kitchen and was surprise. "You had time to wash the dishes, take a shower and get dress? Unbelievable." Said Vienna. Sean grinned.

He was wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans and a black jacket that was similar to hers.

"You look perfect," she reached up and kissed his lips softly. "You too," he smiled before they went to his car and drove away.

* * *

When they reached to Nick's house they saw a small line of cars. They shared a look. Nick jogged to their car. "Hi, sorry about this, Bud, the **Eisbiber **was too enthusiastic as always, so we have a few extra **Eisbibers** and some **Mauzhertz," **said Nick. "Beavers and mice, got it," said Vienna. Nick stared at her. "She is Austrian; she knows German and most of the **wesens** names are similar to German," explained Sean. "Right, just follow… well, someone," said Nick. "Will do," said Sean.

They started to drive. "I talked with Meisner today," said Sean, as they drive slowly after the small line of cars. "Really? How is he?" asked Vienna. "He is o.k. he told me to tell you that he and Sebastian say hi," said Sean. She smiled. "That's nice of them, thanks." Said Vienna as they parked the car.

Vienna took her bag and Sean pulled some beers and a blanket from the car before locking it.

"It seems like thirty people," said Vienna. "Yeah… give me your hand, I don't want to lose you in this mess," said Sean. She did as he said.

They followed the people that probably followed Nick. It was the reserved in Portland, not exactly the forest, but close enough and much more comfortable.

People watched them. Well, they woged and watched Vienna. A little boy stopped and turned to look at her.

She smiled and kneeled in front of him. "Hello," she said. "Hi, you are a nice Grimm like Nick?" asked the little **Eisbiber**. "I guess so, you are an **Eisbiber**, right?" she asked. "Yes, I am Sean," said the boy. Vienna looked up at her Sean. He was watching her. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, I am Vienna." Said Vienna. The boy smiled brightly and ran to tell his friends and family about the nice Grimm he just met.

* * *

When Vienna and Sean finely got to the clearing in the middle of Portland reserved, most of it was covered with blankets and folded chairs and tables. Sean spotted Griffin, Burkhardt, Juliet, Monroe and Rosalee next to a table and led them over there.

"Hi," said Vienna in a smile. Sean shook hands with the men. Griffin looked at their joined hands. "Hi, guys," said Rosalee in a smile. Sean put the beers on the table and spread the blanket on the grass, next to one of the trees. Vienna dropped her bag on it.

"Show time?" asked Nick. Vienna gave him a bright smile and pulled out her sword. "Ho yeah,"

Vienna dropped her jacket on a chair, and reached up to kiss Sean's lips. "One piece," he reminded her. "One piece," she promised and jogged after Nick to the middle of the clearing.

"Not a word," said Sean. Hank and Monroe closed their mouths.

* * *

The talking stopped as the two Grimms stood in front of each other, swords in hands.

Nick attacked right away. Vienna blocked every attack gracefully.

"She is great," said Monroe. "She has more experience than him, but yeah, she is definitely great," said Rosalee.

Vienna started to attack back. She turned, jumped and hit with her sword until she caused Nick to drop his, and then she put her sword to his neck.

Everyone cheered. Sean whistled, causing Vienna to laugh and shake her head.

"It's so weird," said Hank to Juliet, looking at his captain. "People change when they are in love," she shrugged and cheered: "Nick! Nick!"

After three times of dueling (Vienna won two out of three) they went to sit on the blanket, drinking beer and eating snacks.

"You were great," said Sean, seating on the blanket while leaning on the tree. "So were you in whistling," said Vienna in a smile. She sat next to him, drinking beer and leaning against him.

The little **Eisbiber** from earlier showed up at their spot. "Hey it's my little **Eisbiber**," called Vienna, opening her arms for him to jump in to, which he did. Apparently it was Bud's younger boy, since he came right behind him.

"I hope he doesn't cause any trouble Mrs. Grimm, I mean Renard, I mean Reiter, yes Reiter," he rumbled. Vienna looked at Sean that wrinkled his nose and then at Nick that shrugged. "Not at all, and please, call me Vienna," said Vienna, still hugging the little **Eisbiber.**

She pulled out her book and pen. "Can you tell me about **Eisbibers **for my book?" asked Vienna.** "**Ah, o.k. yeah, sure," mumbled Bud.

29/01/2015

Portland, Oregon USA

**Eisbiber**

**Eisbiber** is a beaver like **wesen. **When they woged they get fur all over their body.

I met a group of **Eisbibers** when I had a night out of Grimm-VS-Grimm with a Grimm friend, they were there to watch.

They are kind and friendly, but not very brave. Although, they will fight if they have too. They give gifts out of gratitude or guilt.

They are non-violent **wesens.**

They are also good at fixing and building things.

One of the **Eisbibers** that I met is a small very friendly one that answers to the name, Sean.

I didn't found any reason to cut their heads off.

Vienna finished drawing little Sean as he woged for her to be able to do so.

"What do you think?" she asked the little boy that was still on her lap. "It looks just like me!" he called happily. "Good," she smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I am starting to get jealous," said Sean. Vienna rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Hey captain," said Nick suddenly. "Hmm…?" hummed Sean. "You know how to use a sword right?" asked Nick, in a smirk. "Maybe, why?" asked Sean, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You and Vienna, right there in the middle, what you think?" asked Nick.

"I wouldn't mind kick your ass," said Vienna. Sean smirked at her. "We will see about that," said Sean and stood up. "Cheer me up little one?" asked Vienna. "I promise," said little Sean as they stood up.

Vienna gave Sean a sword and stood in front of him with one.

"He is going to win," said Hank. "Twenty dollars that she wins, you don't know what a grip she has," said Nick. "Deal. Bets anyone?" asked Hank. "Twenty on Vienna, she is a Grimm," said Monroe. "Twenty on the captain," said Rosalee. "Twenty on Vienna," said Juliet. "Five on Vienna," piped up little Sean. "Your mother wouldn't like it, but… twenty on Mrs. Grimm, I means Reiter, yes Reiter," mumbled Bud. "So we have hundred and twenty five dollars, let's watch," said Hank.

* * *

"Prête mon prince?" asked Vienna. "Bien sûr, ma petite Grimm," he replied and charged at her. She blocked him with the sword's hilt and then attacked back.

They attacked and retreated back and forth for twenty minutes until Vienna put her sword on Sean's neck. "Morts," said Vienna in French. Sean dropped his sword in defeat.

Vienna reached up and kissed his lips. "If it is this way I prefer to lose then win," said Sean. She smiled and kissed him again before they took the swords and went back to their friends.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Vienna. "We put money on who will win, and you won, so I won too! I got twenty five dollars!" called little Sean.

"You let a little kid to bet?" asked Vienna. "Why are you looking at us? His father is right there!" called Hank. "You are cops!" said Vienna. "Who is the winners?" asked Sean. "Nick, Juliet, Monroe, Bud and the kid," said Hank. "Well, at least I have one loyal detective, and a lady," said Sean bowing theatricality toward Rosalee, she chuckled. "Grimms must stick together," shrugged Nick making everyone to laugh.

* * *

It was close to midnight when all the audience went home. They had watched a few more duels other than Nick –VS- Vienna and Sean -VS- Vienna. Hanks lose to Nick, but won with Juliet, Juliet won with Rosalee, that surprisingly won with Monroe.

Now they were all sitting on the blankets. Sean eyelids were dropping slowly, he was fighting the sleep. "I think you are driving home Vienna," said Rosalee, nodding her head to Sean direction. "It does seem so," said Vienna in a smile.

Sean snuggled to her side, and Vienna warped her arm around him. He moved closer, putting his head on her chest. She stroked his hair with her free hand. "Do you have any more blankets?" asked Vienna. "Sure," said Juliet in a smile and put a blanket on the both of them. Vienna smiled at her in gratitude and made sure Sean was covered well.

* * *

"He is different since you are around," said Hank. "I know, I have notice the looks of surprise on your faces every time we meet," said Vienna. They chuckled, and Sean moved a bit. "Shhh…" hushed them Rosalee. Sean just snuggled a bit more to Vienna and kept sleeping.

"Working on the weekend?" asked Vienna. "Technically no, but if we will have a case…" shrugged Nick. Vienna nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Well, this was nice. Who will help me get this giant man to the car?" asked Vienna, making them laugh.

"Sean, come on, we have a walk to do," said Vienna, shaking him gently. Sean opened his eyes and stood up at once. He almost fell, trying to walk. "Whoa, captain, wake up before you start walking," said Hank while preventing him from falling.

Vienna put their blanket in her bag, and reached for Sean. "Hey, you awake?" asked Vienna, cupping his face. "Yes," he mumbled. Brushing his eyes with his hand. "Yes what?" asked Vienna. "Yes, I am awake." Said Sean. She kissed his nose and nodded to Hank that released his hold on him.

"Let's go," said Nick and they started to walk to the cars.

* * *

After walking through the woods, they got to their cars.

Sean was already in the passenger's seat, fast asleep. "We will drive after you, make sure you can get him in to the apartment," said Nick. "Thanks, he is all sleepy, I hope he isn't getting sick or something," said Vienna. "I am sure he will be fine, but if you need something, call me, and I will get some stuff from the shop," said Rosalee. "Thanks, good night guys," said Vienna. "Good night," said Monroe and Rosalee and after a quick good bye to the others, they drove away.

* * *

**Translation from French to English:**

*** ready my prince?**

**** Of course, my little Grimm**

***** dead **


	8. Yes, Home To Sean

**Hi!**

**New chapter... Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 7: Yes, Home To Sean**

After getting their captain in his bed, Nick and Hank said good night to Vienna, and went back to their cars, driving home.

When Vienna went back to Sean's room after locking the apartment's door, she found him half awake, sitting on his bed.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Vienna softly. He nodded. "Why don't you get a shower and go to bed? You look exhausted," said Vienna, stroking his cheek. He nodded again. "You will be here later?" asked Sean. "Sure, I will go get a shower myself, and be right back," promised Vienna. He nodded again and went to his bathroom.

* * *

When Vienna got back to Sean's room after taking a long warm shower and wearing her PJ, this time, black shorts and gray T-shirt, Sean was sitting on the bed again, this time shirtless and in a blue sweatpants.

"Hey you," said Vienna in a smile, warping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her nose with his. He warped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her chest. She leaned her cheek on his head. "You are warm," she stated. "Are you feeling alright?" asked Vienna, worried. He just shrugged.

"Want me to sleep here?" suggested Vienna. She wanted to be close to him in case that her assumption that he is getting sick was true. "I will love that," said Sean. She kissed his head and let him get in the bed, getting in next to him and pulling the blanket on top of them.

Sean immediately snuggled to her body, putting his head on her chest. "Good night, my prince," whispered Vienna, but she wasn't answered. Sean already fell asleep.

* * *

Vienna woke up when something shook her. She turned her head to the side and saw Sean shivering next to her.

Vienna touched his forehead, he was burning up. He woged ones in a while uncontrollably.

_Great, wesens illness_

Vienna looked at the clock. It was three a.m. too early to call Rosalee. She took a cloth and bowl with some water and started to wipe his face. He opened glossy eyes, looking at her.

"It's cold," he whimpered. "I know honey, but we need to cool you down, you have fever." Answered Vienna softly, stroking his head.

Suddenly Sean jumped out of the bed and in to the bathroom. Vienna could hear him throwing up. She rushed after him and stroked his back soothingly while he hovered over the toilet.

This was how they spent the rest of the night. Sean was jumping between the toilet and the bed, while Vienna was following him, wiping his face while in bed, or stroking his back while he was hovering over the toilet.

* * *

It was finally six a.m. a time Vienna felt was reasonable to call Rosalee. Sean fell asleep next to her, his head in her lap.

Vienna called Rosalee while stroking Sean's head.

"Vienna?" answered Rosalee sleepily. "Hi, sorry to wake you that early, but Sean is in bad shape since three a.m. and I am not sure how to help him," said Vienna. "o.k. tell me what's going on," said Rosalee while starting to dress up and wake Monroe so he can help her to fined cure in the shop.

"He has fever, really high, he was throwing up too," said Vienna. "O.k. anything else?" asked Rosalee, as she and Monroe drove to the shop. "He woged uncontrollably now and then," said Vienna. As to prove her right, Sean's face woged and turned back.

"I think that I know what it is," said Rosalee. "Is it really bad?" asked Vienna worriedly. "If he was a full wesen, yes it could have been bad, for you. He would have become aggressive," said Rosalee. "Aggressive? He seems barely a live," said Vienna. "That's his human part, keeping him in control," said Rosalee. Suddenly Sean woke up, running to the bathroom again.

"It sounds bad, I will be there as the cure is ready," promised Rosalee. "Thank you, I got to go," said Vienna and hung up.

* * *

She went to the bathroom and sat down next to Sean on the floor. He was done throwing up (for now), and was leaning against the wall.

"Hey you," said Vienna, stroking his face. "Sorry," mumbled Sean. "Don't apologize, you allowed to get sick you know," said Vienna softly. She pulled him in to her arms and kissed the top of his head. Sean snuggled in to her embrace.

* * *

Vienna called to the security desk, making sure Monroe and Rosalee will be able to get up with no problems.

After that she went back to Sean that was still on the bathroom's floor.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, stroking his cheek and taking a seat next to him. "Hungry," he replied, and she chuckled. "Understandable," she said and he smiled weakly.

"Come here," said Vienna softly and pulled him in to her arms. He sighed.

* * *

Sean's cellphone rang not much later.

"Renard," he mumbled. "Captain? Are you alright?" asked Nick, looking at Hank. "Wesens flu or something, what is it?" asked Sean. "Amm… a cop was murdered," said Nick. Sean straightened up. "I will be there soon," said Sean. "Hell no, you are barely alive," they could hear Vienna. "A cop was murdered, I have to go," he told her back. "You are sick!" called Vienna.

"Captain, captain, it's alright, we can manage it for today, join us tomorrow," Nick that heard everything barged in. "I will be there as soon as I can," said Sean and hung up.

* * *

Vienna frowned at him and went out of his room. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sean following her to the living room. "What's wrong? You are sick, I am trying to help you since 3 a.m. and I woke up Rosalee and Monroe at 6 a.m. so they will make you some medication and you are going to work, cares for nothing," said Vienna angrily.

Sean raised his eyebrows at her. "You are a little bit over reacting," said Sean. "Fine," said Vienna and stormed to her room. Sean frowned in confusion and went to his room to get dress.

* * *

Sean was tying his tie when he heard a knock on the door. Vienna passed by him before he had the chance to move. "Hi Rosalee, Monroe, he is over there, and I am heading out," said Vienna. "Where?" asked Sean. "None of your business," snapped Vienna, not even looking at him.

Monroe and Rosalee sheared a look. "Amm… we don't want to interrupt anything..." started Monroe. "You are not, come in," said Sean openly. "Bye, and thanks," said Vienna and left.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Rosalee. "Nothing, she got angry because I am needed at work," said Sean. "A new case?" asked Monroe. Sean nodded. "Wesen kind of case?" asked Monroe. "We don't know yet, someone killed a cop," said Sean. "Oh sorry," said Monroe. "Thanks," said Sean.

"Well, here it is," said Rosalee, pulling a bottle out of her bag. "What is it?" asked Sean. "It's some kind of tea, a lot of ingredients," said Monroe. "You need to drink it, not at once or in any specific time, just all over the day for three days, I will make you more when you finish this one," explained Rosalee. "How does it taste?" asked Sean. Rosalee and Monroe sheared another look. "You will need to get used to it," said Rosalee. "That bad?" asked Sean. She smiled.

"I would have listened to Vienna. If you woged at work it will be… well, you know," said Monroe. "I will be fine, thanks for this, how much do I own you?" asked Sean. "This one on the house," said Rosalee. "Are you sure?" asked Sean. "Absolutely," she smiled at him. "Thank you," said Sean, smiling too.

"Sure, now we will be out of your way, good bye," said Rosalee. "Tell Nick to call me if he needs some help with this case," said Monroe. "Will do," said Sean and they left.

Sean left no long after them.

* * *

After talking to all of his detectives about the serial killer that kills men in uniform, Renard is heading to his office.

He stops after a few steps.

"Captain?" asked Burkhardt. He gasped when he noticed that Renard woged. "Hank! Help me get him in his office," said Burkhardt, looking around, hoping no one notice the change in their captain's face.

They walked Renard in to his office and sat him in his chair. "Get me this bottle," said Renard. Nick gave him the bottle that was on the desk. Renard drank mouthful from the bottle. "I am calling Vienna, she will take you home," said Nick. "Don't, I am fine, Rosalee and Monroe made this for me, I will be fine," said Renard.

"You woged in front of EVERYONE, it's just luck no one saw it," said Burkhardt. "I am not going home, not when we have cops' killer," said Renard. "But captain-" started Griffin, "that's enough. Thank you for your help, keep me posted," Renard cut him off and started looking at some papers, signaling the end of the conversation.

"As you wish, captain," said Burkhardt and led Griffin out of the office.

* * *

Burkhardt was about to sit at his desk when he had a feeling that someone was watching him.

"What's wrong?" asked Griffin. "Someone is watching me, I can feel it," said Burkhardt. "Maybe it's because Vienna is leaning against the wall at the entrance, right behind you, staring at us," said Griffin, nodding his head at her direction.

Burkhardt turned to her, Vienna signaled him, and went in to the corridor.

"Let's go," said Griffin.

* * *

Vienna was leaning against the wall in the corridor, waiting for them.

"How long are you here?" asked Nick. "I got here before Sean did," said Vienna. "So you saw it?" asked Hank. "Of course," said Vienna. "What's wrong with him?" asked Nick. "It's kind of wesens stomach flu," started Vienna.

"Symptoms?" asked Hank. "Vomiting, fever, violently aggression, and uncontrolled woga," said Vienna. "Violently aggression?!" asked Nick. "He doesn't have this part, because he is only half wesen," said Vienna. "You should have start with this," said Hank. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically. They nodded.

"What's in the bottle?" asked Nick. "Probably Rosalee's medication, I called her, and she was there with Monroe when I left the apartment this morning," said Vienna. "If it happens again…" started Nick. "I will knock him out cold and get him home," she said in a smile. "Too difficult," said Hank. She sighed.

"I don't know, hopefully he will be fine, anyway I am here to help," said Vienna. "O.k. then," said Nick.

"We need to check the case, similar victims and such," said Hank. "Since I am staying, put me to work," said Vienna. "As what exactly?" asked Nick. "Volunteer," shrugged Vienna.

"Not bad," said Hank and they headed to the desks.

* * *

At the desk they meet with Wu. "Hi, aren't you the one that look for the captain the other day?" asked Wu. "Yeah… I am Vienna, a volunteer in Portland PD," said Vienna. "That's cool," said Wu. She smiled at him. "Wu, do you have something for us?" asked Griffin. "Right, the car was spotted in this address, it's a motel," said Wu, gave them the address, and left.

"I am coming with you," said Renard and looked at Vienna. "You are in my car," he told her and led the way out. "Someone thinks he can give me orders," said Vienna, took her jacket and followed Renard.

"She is going to kill him," said Hank. "It's seems so," said Nick.

They went after the couple.

* * *

Vienna got in Sean's car, slamming the door. Sean gave her a look.

"What the hell with the orders?" asked Vienna angrily. "What were you doing in here anyway?" asked Sean as he started to drive. "Keeping an eye on you," said Vienna. "I am fine," said Sean. "You woged in the middle of the precinct, I saw it," said Vienna. "I am fine," he said again. She growled at him, "give me orders one more time and I will punch you in the face in the middle of the precinct," said Vienna.

Sean gave her a look. The only thing he could think about was that her growl was turning him on.

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He just nodded, telling her that he understands.

* * *

After realizing that the killer fled from the place they came out of the car and went to his room.

They found a lot of hairs and blood. They could smell a strong smell of sulfuric acid.

"I think we need forensic to get here," said Griffin. "Yeah, and let's get out of here," said Burkhardt and they left.

* * *

After a while, they found two more victims, and then Wu told them that the lab identified twenty seven samples of hair.

"Trailer?" asked Hank. "Trailer," agreed Nick. "I am coming with you," said Vienna and they left.

* * *

After a while, while Vienna looked around with awe, she noticed that Hank was straggling. "What is it?" asked Vienna. "We are looking for English version," said Nick. "What version do you have now?" asked Vienna. "German, Italian and much more," said Hank. "Let me see," said Vienna.

She chose to read from the Italian.

"Known by many different names, these Wesen go into a rage on the battlefield with no fear of death, mad as hounds, faces smeared with blood of victims, fighting in trance-like fury, scalping their defeated enemies," Vienna started to translate from Italian.

"They sew these trophies of war into cloaks of hair, supposedly giving them the power of the warrior they've defeated. These Wesen achieve such fearsome reputations, they also became known as Berserkers," she continued, her finger follows the words.

"The vile cloaks of scalped hair they wear into battle seem to protect them from weapons, making them nearly invulnerable. I do believe that, like Samson, they have a weakness. If one could take their hair as they had taken the hair of others, it would weaken them - but I was unable to get close enough and was forced to retreat before I could test my theory." She finished.

"You are a smaller, feminine, much prettier version of the captain," said Hank. Vienna and Nick rolled their eyes at him at the same time.

"We need to talk to Monroe," said Vienna. "Yeah, you two are probably the next targets," said Hank. "I don't know, his parents are in town because Monroe and Rosalee got engaged, and we met, and it's kind of a mess," said Nick. "I will give him a call anyway," said Vienna, pulling out her cellphone.

* * *

"Hi Monroe," said Vienna. "Hi Vienna, what's up?" asked Monroe. "**Wildesheer**," said Vienna. "That's bad," said Monroe. "We know, I think there are at least two," said Vienna. After thinking about it, she realized that there are too many victims in a short time for it to be one killer.

"Meet me at my house," said Monroe. "Thank you," said Vienna and hung up.

"Let's go," said Hank. "Sorry Hank, I don't think this is for regular humans this time," said Vienna. "Yeah… you will go, and I will watch the captain," said Hank. "Thanks," Said Vienna in a smile.

They went to Monroe's house and met him there after dropping Hank at the precinct.

They were surprised to see Monroe's father.

He glowed his eyes. "Two Grimms?!" he called angrily. "Dad! We are busy, we don't have time for this," said Monroe. "What wesen are you going to kill now, maybe a **blutbad**?" he asked. "A **Wildesheer**," said Vienna. "Probably two," said Nick. "What?! You can't Monroe, this is insanity!" called Bart. "We have to, now dad, we need to get in," said Monroe.

They pass by Bart in to the house and Monroe tells them everything he knows.

They agree to go to the trailer for weapons, passing by Renard's apartment for Vienna to pick up her own weapons.

* * *

"Remember, they probably wants you so we can pick up the place and they will follow," said Monroe as they got out of the trailer.

"And we have until we hear the big thunder," said Vienna.

A thunder boomed.

They share a look.

Ho no.

* * *

Nick was thrown to the ground, Monroe and Vienna followed not long later.

They met under a car.

"Come on, let's finish it," breathed Vienna. They nodded and rolled out.

"Nick you will take the one on the right, I will take the one on the left," said Monroe. "And I will take the huge one in the middle? Not fair," said Vienna. They just notice the third one.

They run forward kicking and punching.

The middle one grabbed Vienna, lifted her in the air and threw her to the ground. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. "You are worthy," said the **Wildesheer**, grabbing handful of her hair.

"No!" called Nick as Bart jumped out of nowhere and collided with the **Wildesheer**, giving Vienna enough time to recover.

She helped Bart to fight when Nick called, "it works! Cut his hair off!"

Vienna jumped on the **Wildesheer** back and cut his hair off just before he threw her off him.

He fell to the ground, defeated.

Nick killed the last one and ran to Vienna side.

* * *

"Vienna, Vienna, can you hear me?" asked Nick. "The captain will kill us," said Monroe. "The captain?" asked Bart. "My boss, her boyfriend," said Nick. He nodded.

"Vienna! Can you hear me?" asked Nick again. She looked at him with glossy eyes. "Nick?" she mumbled. "Yes, I am taking you home, o.k.?" asked Nick. "Sean," she mumbled. "Yes, home to Sean," said Nick, picking her in to his arms.

"Thank you, both of you," said Nick. "Sure. Just take care of the kid," said Monroe. "I will," said Nick.

He got Vienna in his car.

"Sean," she mumbled.


	9. Complication Is Getting Home

**Hi!**

**New chapter... Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**P.S.**

**There is some french in the chapter, follow the * :)**

**Chapter 8: Complication Is Getting Home**

Nick got in to the building. "Sir, Do you want me to call an ambulance?" asked the security guy after Nick showed him his badge. "No need, she is alright," lied Nick and hurried in to the elevator.

"Captain!" he called out of the apartment, kicking at the door.

_Burkhardt?_

Sean opened the door and froze.

_Vienna_

"Put her on the bed, this room," he showed him to Vienna's room.

"What happened?" asked Sean after bringing first aid kit and wet cloth to wipe her face from all of the blood.

"We killed tonight three **Wildesheers**," said Nick. "The officers' killers," said Sean. "Yes, she was beaten quite badly," said Nick. "You should have called me for help," said Sean. "She wouldn't have let you, you still look sick by the way," said Nick. Sean frowned.

"I am heading home, call me if you need me," said Nick. "Thank you for bringing her home," said Sean, shaking Nick's hand. "Sure, good night," said Nick. "Good night," replied Sean and watched him leave.

* * *

Sean started to clean Vienna's wounds when she opened her eyes. "Sean," she mumbled. "Je suis ici, ma douce Grimm,"* whispered Sean.

He got under the covers next to her, and she snuggled to his body. He kissed her forehead and drifted in to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Vienna woke up with a groan.

She noticed Sean sleeping next to her. He looked better. Vienna lifted her hand to stroke his face and groaned again.

Apparently this groan was louder than the first one, since Sean woke up, brushing his eyes with his hand.

"Morning," she smiled. "Morning. I think you broke some ribs, or cracked them at least," said Sean. "Right. How are you?" asked Vienna. "It depends, are you still mad at me?" asked Sean. "No," she smiled softly. "Then I am better, Rosalee's tea is disgusting, but it's work," said Sean. "Good," she smiled and kissed his nose.

Sean kissed her lips as gently as he could but she still whimpered in pain.

"Hmm… breakfast in bed?" he suggested. "I think it is the only place I am going to be at for a few days," said Vienna. "That's what happens when you are hunting **Wildesheers **without me," said Sean in a grin. She laughed and groaned in pain.

"Please try to stay alive," said Sean and after washing his face and brushing his teeth he went to fix them a breakfast.

She laughed and groaned again.

* * *

Not long later Sean came in with a big tray of breakfast for the both of them.

They had omelets, orang juice, coffee, bread, cheese, vegetables and some strawberries.

"Thank you," she said in a smile and stroked his head. He gently kissed her cheek.

After breakfast, they just stayed in bed. It was Saturday.

Vienna took her book and a pen and started to write.

30/01/2015

Portland, Oregon

**Wildesheer**

I only was in Portland for a short while and it seems like this place is wesens-land.

This time I and a fellow Grimm, Nick Burkhardt, were dealing with a **Wildesheer**, well, three actually.

After reading about it in Nick's ancestors books, we realized we are dealing with real monsters.

"These Wesen go into a rage on the battlefield with no fear of death, mad as hounds, faces smeared with blood of victims, fighting in trance-like fury, scalping their defeated enemies" was written about them and more, they were known to wear a cloaks made of their enemies' scalps.

One of Nick's ancestors had a theory about the way to defeat a **Wildesheer**. He believed that the **Wildesheer's **power comes from his own hair.

He wasn't successful at proving it, but we did, though.

Last night, after a fight against three **Wildesheers** with two friends on our side, we cut their hair and won.

But according to Monroe, our **blutbad **friend, after the appearance of the **Wildesheer** something remarkable happens somewhere in the world.

It's just a legend, but the big thunder that comes before the appearance of the **Wildesheer **is too, and that was true, though.

Sean watched as Vienna finished her writing and started drawing the **Wildesheer.**

"Big and ugly," said Sean. "That's a good description as any," said Vienna in a smile. He laughed and snuggled to her side. She finished her drawing and put her book and pen a side, letting Sean warp her gently in his arms.

Vienna sighed in contentment, making Sean smile.

* * *

Vienna and Sean spent the rest of the day in bed, sleeping, talking and eating.

They tried to kiss a few times but Vienna couldn't handle that, her face hurt too much.

"I need to pass by the office, check some stuff, you will be o.k. on your own?" asked Sean as he is starting to get dress. "Sure, I think I will ask Rosalee and Juliet to come over, to hang out and bring some pain killers for me," said Vienna.

"O.k. then, you girls have fun and call me if you need me," said Sean and kissed the top of her head.

She grinned at him and he left.

* * *

Sean took his 'other' cellphone and made a call.

"Hello," said Sean. "Hi," said Meisner. "How are things going?" asked Sean. "Adalind gave birth last night," said Meisner. "Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Sean. "A girl and they are fine. It's Sebastian that's worries me, I can't reach him," said Meisner. "I couldn't either. He may have been caught," said Sean. "Let's hope not," said Meisner. "Can he lead them to you?" asked Sean. "Not specifically, but to the era," said Meisner. "Get out of there, I will get you a transportation from the border of Switzerland," said Sean. "We are three now, it wouldn't be easy," said Meisner. "You don't really have a choice, talk to you soon," said Sean. "O.k. bye," said Meisner and hung up.

Sean sighed and started to make a few phone calls.

* * *

**Translation from French to English:**

*** I am here my sweet Grimm **


	10. Complication Just Knocked On The Door

**Hi!**

**New chapter... Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 9: ****C****omplication Just Knocked On The Door**

It was a bout ten days later, give or take.

Sean and Vienna were better physically and as a couple. Rosalee's medications helped to heal both of them.

Sean learned that Sebastian was dead, and that Adalind and the baby were on a plane to unknown destination.

Vienna had no clue about any of this.

Not for long.

* * *

Vienna was in her room, cleaning up her weapons.

She and Sean came back to sleep separately. They didn't get there in their relationship; they only slept at the same bed twice, special circumstances in both times.

She heard the front door opened, and a woman's voice.

She came out of her bedroom to see a blond woman, and Sean that was holding a baby.

"Vienna," he groaned. "What's going on? Who is she?" asked Vienna.

"This is Adalind she is-"

"Your ex, the **hexenbiest **slut that caused Nick a lot of trouble," said Vienna, she still was confused.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell are you? And what make you think you have the right to talk about me this way?" asked Adalind. "I am Sean's girlfriend," she shrugged.

Vienna kept looking at the baby.

_Is it Sean's?_

"Girlfriend? Seriously? That's how you play now Sean?" asked Adalind, smirking. "Yes, he is dating now with a decent Grimm, much better then hexenbiest slut if you asked me," said Vienna, smirking when Adalind looked shock from the new information.

"Sean, this is insane, I need you to help me keep myself and our daughter safe and you are living with a Grimm now?" said Adalind.

"How long do you know about this baby?" asked Vienna. "Vienna I-" started Sean. "Just answer the question, please," said Vienna quietly. "Almost from the beginning of the pregnancy," said Sean. "Good to know that all of your kinds of wesens are liars, something else you are hiding from me?" asked Vienna.

"Sebastian," said Sean quietly. "What about him?" asked Vienna. "Victor found out that he worked with the resistance, he…" Sean chocked looking at the sadness on Vienna's face. "He is dead," he finished in a whisper.

"I hate you," said Vienna and got in her room. She packed everything she had and ten minutes later she was out of the apartment with four bags.

She called a taxi and drove to Nick's house.

* * *

Juliet opened the door.

"Vienna? what's going on?" asked Juliet. "Can I stay with you guys until I will get myself a place?" asked Vienna.

"Come on in," said Juliet.

* * *

After a cup of tea, Vienna told Juliet everything that happened at Sean's while Juliet told her what happened there, and what hopefully going on now at Sean's place with Nick and his mother.

"I need to call someone, be right back," said Vienna and went out to talk on the porch.

* * *

"Vienna I-" started Sean. But she cut him off right away. "I don't care what you have to say, I just want Meisner's cellphone number," said Vienna. "He probably wouldn't answer," said Sean. "Give it to me anyway," said Vienna. "I will text it to you, erase the text right after," said Sean. "Good bye," said Vienna and hung up.

**Vienna this is the number: 435-522-5005**

**I am truly sorry for lying to you, please forgive me**

* * *

"Juliet I am going to buy something, I will be right back," called Vienna in to the house. "o.k.!" called Juliet and Vienna took off.

She went in to a drugstore. She bought five burner phones.

* * *

Vienna dialed Meisner number in one of the burners she just bought and erased the text from her regular cellphone.

"Who is this?" answered Meisner's voice. "Vienna," she replied. "Is it safe to talk?" asked Meisner. "It's a burner and I am walking on the street," said Vienna. "O.k. then," said Meisner.

He didn't ask where she got his number; he figured she got it from Sean.

"Is it true?" she asked in a chocked voice. "What is kid?" asked Meisner. "Sebastian," she whimpered, while wiping her tears with her free hand. He sighed. "Yes, I am sorry sweetheart," said Meisner.

She told him about Adalind and everything that happened that evening and in return, asked him to tell her the details of Sebastian death.

"I know that he was beaten up, and he told them where to look for me and Adalind in general, I didn't let him know our location, and when we got back to the road with the baby, we found him there, in one of the cars," said Meisner. "And then what?" asked Vienna. "We wanted to take him to a doctor, he refused, said he needed to make amends for telling about us, that he will give us time to run," said Meisner. "And no one heard from him after that," said Vienna. "No, I am sorry. I am guessing that he killed some of Victor's agents, but since Victor is still alive, I can assume that he killed him himself," said Meisner.

"Be careful Meisner, people who had any connection with Adalind end up hurt, or dead," said Vienna. "It's not her fault," said Meisner. "It is, you just barley know her, I know everything she had done here in Portland, and there in Europe," said Vienna. He was quiet for a while.

"Meisner, can I asked a favor?" asked Vienna. "Sure kid," said Meisner. "Kill Victor if you get a chance, but not in the price of your life," said Vienna. "Will do," said Meisner. "Thank you," said Vienna. "No problem," said Meisner. "Take care hon'," said Vienna. "You too, kid," said Meisner and hung up.

* * *

Vienna knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised to see Nick this time. "Hi, Juliet told me what's going on, want to talk about it?" asked Nick softly, as he pulled her in to the house.

"Not really," said Vienna. "O.k. then," said Nick. "Can I come with you tomorrow? I need a distraction," said Vienna. "Sure," said Nick. "Thank you, good night," said Vienna. "Good night kid." said Nick.

* * *

The next day, Vienna put on black skinny jeans, blue top, black boots and her leather jacket. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and back. She put on some makeup and went downstairs.

"Morning," she told Juliet and Nick in the kitchen. "Good morning," they replied together. "Did you sleep well?" asked Juliet. "Didn't sleep," said Vienna with a shrug.

Nick and Juliet shared a look.

"I am fine; are you ready to go?" asked Vienna. "Sure," said Nick. He kissed Juliet and went to his car, Vienna right behind him.

* * *

When they got to Nick desk, Vienna noticed Wu letting someone in to Renard office.

She pulled out a small knife and burst in to the office. Nick called after her, but she didn't care.

* * *

"You son of a bitch! You killed Sebastian!" she snarled at Victor, her knife ready in hand.

Sean watched her in awe.

"Even if I did, my little Grimm, you can't touch me in America, I am just visiting, and it didn't happen here," said Victor.

"In a world of royals, wesens and Grimms, the regular law is meaningless most of the time. I follows the law of the Grimms, we decapitated first, asking questions later," said Vienna. "Really? You will kill me, a prince, right here, in the office of the police captain in front of him?" asked Victor, smirking.

"Yes, and I will walk out of here, moving on, starting fresh," said Vienna. "You stupid child, I will end you, and every one you care about, starting with your new friends at the resistance, like Meisner perhaps?" suggested Victor.

Vienna was trembling with rage. Before she had a chance to attack, Victor disarmed her, and would have grabbed her throat, if not for Sean intervention.

Sean woged, and was pinning Victor to the wall. "You touch a hair of Vienna's head and I will kill you right now," Sean growled. "Well, well. It looks like I found your real weakness, Sean. You and my little Grimm, who would have guess," said Victor. "She is nothing yours, never was and never will be," he growled. "Will see about that, I came here for one girl, it looks like I am going to get out with two, I just need to push the right place," said Victor as he pushed Sean off him and got out of the office. Sean turned back.

"He will be dead sooner or later, by me or by others it doesn't matter," said Vienna and started to walk away.

"Vienna, wait, please." said Sean. "I have nothing to say to you, we barley started and we are already over," said Vienna and went back to Nick's desk.


	11. Four Gun Shots

**Hi!**

**New chapter... Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 10: Four Gun Shots**

It was a few days later. Vienna watched Sean siting on the bar.

She walked in as he wrote a name on a napkin. Diana.

Vienna was informed about everything that happened. She couldn't see him so broken.

Vienna sat next to him and stroked his back.

They didn't talk since the night she left.

"How are you?" asked Vienna. "I don't know," he replied. Sean looked at her.

"Did you forgive me?" asked Sean. "Yes, but I will never forgive Adalind for getting Sebastian killed, or let Victor live for long, he will die for killing him," said Vienna.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" asked Sean. "He reminded me of my dad, even so he was much younger than him," said Vienna. "And Meisner?" asked Sean, curious. She giggled. "Meisner is just a funny block," said Vienna, making Sean laugh.

They got quiet after a while.

* * *

"Are you moving back home?" asked Sean. "No," said Vienna.

"I miss you," said Sean. "I think it will be better for us to live a part for now," said Vienna. Sean nodded.

He turned to Vienna and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her lips. She kissed him back, warping her arms around him. She missed him too, a lot.

Her tongue slipped in to his mouth, exploring the new space. Sean sighed in to her mouth, making her shiver with desire.

"We need a bed," she whispered against his lips.

He put some bills on the bar, folded the napkin in to his pocket and grabbed Vienna's hand, leading her to his car.

Someone was following them.

Sean started the car. "You noticed him, didn't you?" asked Vienna. "Of course," said Sean, driving away. "Who is he?" asked Vienna. "An FBI agent, **Hundjäger**, from the Verrat," answered Sean as they got out of the car. "The one that messed with you, what was his name? Stinson? Stevenson?" asked Vienna. Sean chuckled. "Weston Steward, but yes, it's this guy," said Sean as they got in to the apartment.

* * *

Sean pulled her in to his arms, kissing her deeply while kicking the door closed. Vienna pushed off, his coat and suit jacket at once. Her jacket and shirt were the ones to get off next.

They stumbled to Sean's bedroom while getting rid of their clothes.

By the time they got in his bed, none of them wore anything.

They made love passionately, kissing and caressing every piece of skin.

Until they got to their climax and then fell asleep in each other arms, exhausted.

* * *

Vienna woke up first, looking at peacefully sleeping Sean.

He wasn't her first one, but he was her best, not that she is going to admit it to him.

She wonder how they didn't make love before, after all they were living together at the time.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked Sean. Vienna didn't notice that he woke up.

"Nothing; good morning," said Vienna in a smile, and kissed his lips. "Good morning. Slept well?" he asked. "Yes," she smiled at him.

Sean rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. Vienna couldn't stop giggling.

They made love again, and then hoped in to the shower, making love there too.

* * *

Vienna was warped in a towel; Sean had one around his waist. "Have you seen my bra?" she asked him, looking around the room for her clothes. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Try the living room; we threw some clothes in there too," he said with a smirk.

Vienna rolled her eyes at him and went to the living room.

* * *

Vienna froze on the spot.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" asked Vienna.

"Did you found your bra…" Sean voice trailed off.

"I see you are celebrating, what's the occasion? Loosing your daughter to Victor?" asked Adalind.

Vienna and Sean knew where the baby really was, but it was obviously still painful to Sean to know that she is gone.

"Get out of here before I will kill you; believe me when I say that I really want to," said Vienna, growling.

"Really? What for exactly? We barley know each other," said Adalind. "Sebastian is dead because of you, you are a death angel, people get hurt and killed when you are around," said Vienna. She narrowed her eyes at Vienna and then turned to Sean.

"I want my baby back, and I want you to help me get her," said Adalind.

"There is nothing I can do, she is not here anymore," said Sean, not lying to her, but not revealing the true either.

She stormed outside.

Vienna looked at Sean. "Such a morning after a great night, this girl is ruing everything," said Vienna.

"Ha, on the other end, I found your bra," said Sean, taking her bra from on the entrance counter.

"How the hell did it got over there?" asked Vienna.

Sean shrugged and chuckled.

* * *

Sean was following Adalind every move. He knew she is up to something.

In the meantime, the wedding of Rosalee and Monroe was getting closer.

* * *

Sean found out that Adalind was using a storage unit that was on her dead mother's name.

It was the day of the wedding; he had some time before he picks up Vienna to go to the wedding, so he went to the storage unit, and cut off the lock.

Inside, he sniffs some cauldron that made him woga for a moment, when he turned back he started to read the spell.

_Crap…_

He bottled some of the potion and rushed to Nick's house, hoping to get to him on time.

* * *

Vienna was in short purple dress and high heels. She already finished doing her makeup and straightening her hair.

She heard a knock and went to open the door for Sean.

"Hi, is Nick still here?" asked Sean, stressed. "No, he and Juliet already left for the wedding, I was waiting for you, you are late," said Vienna.

"Nick has to drink it, or he will lose his Grimm abilities, its Adalind doing," said Sean. "So let's go before it's too late," said Vienna. Sean nodded and opened the door.

Four gun shots are heard and Sean fell down.


	12. Meet My Mother

**Hi!**

**New chapter... Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 11: Meet My Mother**

Vienna gaped at Sean for a moment before Steward noticed her and shoots at her direction. He missed and she ran to her room.

Vienna blocked the door and run through one of her weapons bags.

_Where is this stupid machete?_

She looked up and sees her sword, the one she used at the Grimm-VS- Grimm night so long ago.

She grabbed it, and went to the hall when Steward woged.

"A Grimm," he growled and charged at her.

Vienna cut his head off with her sword.

* * *

While steward's head is rolling down the stairs, Vienna runs to Sean side. All she can see is blood everywhere and the little bottle for Nick.

Vienna kissed Sean's lips, grabbed the bottle and his car's keys, and rushed outside while calling 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked a voice. "My boyfriend got shot four times in the chest, his name is Captain Sean Renard from Portland PD, he is in…"

After that she called Nick that didn't answer his phone.

* * *

Vienna got in to the wedding. Everyone woged and she tried to keep her head down.

"Grimm!" screamed someone and the mess started.

Everyone started to run and push and Vienna tried to get to Nick with the bottle.

"Nick! Nick!" she called but then the bottle crashed on the floor. Vienna lost her balance, and fell to the floor, she was about to be run over by all of the people, when Hank grabbed her and pulled her in to his arms. "I got you princess, I got you," he soothed her.

* * *

"What happened? Where is Renard, and why they all went crazy like that?" asked Nick as they all went in to the back room. "They all woged and saw me, saw that I am a Grimm," said Vienna.

"They didn't woge, I would have seen it," said Nick. "I was too late, Adalind did it to you, Sean came late because he found out about this, and you were supposed to drink from the bottle that I dropped so it will fix you," she cried.

Monroe woged. "Oh my god, you are not a Grimm anymore," said Monroe and turned back. "I need to go back, Sean got shot," she cried.

Hank came back in telling them exactly that.

* * *

They drove to the crime scene, Nick's house.

"I can't be here, I need to get to Sean," said Vienna. "You are a witness, you have to give your statement," said Nick. She growled at him, and was about to snap when Hank pulled her with him to the FBI agents that were on the case.

"Just relax princess and walk through what happened o.k.?" said Hank. She nodded and they got in.

* * *

"You can go, detective," said agent Chavez. Vienna nodded.

She looked at the stains of blood, her Sean's blood.

Someone cleared his throat. She looked up at the agents.

"I am Special Agent Rosten and this is Special Agent Chavez, why don't you tell us what happened?" asked Agent Rosten.

"We were supposed to get to a wedding, he came to pick me up, we were late," started Vienna. "We? He? Be more specific please," said Agent Chavez.

"Sean Renard, the captain, my boyfriend." Said Vienna. "You called 911," he stated. She nodded.

"I opened the door for him, Sean came in and we were on our way out, I needed my phone," she continued. "Then Sean opened the door and was shot four times by this man," tears run down her face.

"Did you know him?" asked Agent Chavez. Vienna shook her head, "never met him before,"

"Then what happened?"

"He noticed me and shot, but he missed," she pointed on a hole in the wall.

"I ran upstairs to my room, I am living with detective Burkhardt and his girlfriend at the moment," said Vienna.

"Then what?" asked Agent Chavez.

"I blocked the door, grabbed my sword and went to the hallway, he charged at me and I swung the sword and cut his head off, and then I ran downstairs and called 911," said Vienna.

"You left the crime scene," stated Agent Chavez.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I went to found detective Burkhardt," said Vienna, staring again at the stains of blood.

"Can I go now? I need to get to the hospital," said Vienna. "We will need your formal statement at the precinct," said Agent Chavez.

"Can I go now? I need to get to the hospital," said Vienna again, ignoring Agent Chavez's request. "I said-" she started.

"Yes, you can go. One question, thought," said Agent Rosten, pulling his partner back a bit. "Sure," sighed Vienna.

"All the weapons in the opened bag in your room, and the sword, where did they come from?" asked the Agent. "It runs in the family, I am an Austrian, my family collected stuffs like that, weird Europeans I guess," said Vienna. "Thank you for your cooperation," said Agent Rosten and she left.

* * *

"What do you think?" asked Chavez. "Well, it's fit to the evidences, and it's seems like self-defense," said Rosten. "Do you believe her?" asked Chavez. "I do," said Rosten and turned to their crew.

"Pick up everything, we are done here."

* * *

"He is still in surgery," said Wu as Vienna, Nick and Hank came in.

Vienna sat in the hallway picking up her legs, pulling her knees to her chest.

_I can't lose any more people, especially not my prince…_

The doctor came out of the surgery a few hours later, letting them know that it's all up to Sean now.

* * *

Vienna was sitting on a chair in Sean's room. It was two days later, and Sean didn't wake up yet.

Vienna was wearing the same dress from the wedding she basically missed. She refused to leave Sean's side, not even to change her clothes.

"Hi honey, I got you some fresh clothes, why don't you change in the bathroom and I will look over him until you come back?" suggested Rosalee. Everyone tried that, but she refused over and over again. This time she nodded and went to change in to the blue jeans and red blouse Rosalee gave her. She even got her socks and her running shoes.

After finishing getting dress and put her shoes on Vienna went back to her chair.

"You should eat-"

"Not hungry," said Vienna. "Vienna you look pale," said Rosalee. "I am fine," said Vienna. Rosalee sighed.

"It's bad for the baby," said Rosalee. Vienna froze.

"What-" started Vienna and shook her head.

_Could she really miss the fact that she is pregnant? Is she really pregnant?_

"Monroe noticed it first, he could smell it on you, then I took a sniff, and found out he was right," explained Rosalee. "I didn't know, we were back together and then Adalind stayed in town and Sean was busy with that, and then the wedding and the shooting… and... and…" Vienna started to cry.

"Don't cry, everything will be alright, just remember to eat and drink," said Rosalee, hugging her.

She gave Vienna a thermos of tea from the spices shop and a box with some sandwiches.

"The next one to visit will come with more," said Rosalee. "Thank you," said Vienna in tears. Rosalee smiled at her and left.

Vienna was caressing her flat belly.

_A Baby, our baby my prince_

* * *

Another week passed when suddenly the machines in Sean's room started to beep. The doctors rushed in.

"Sean! Sean!" called Vienna, struggling with the nurses that tried to push her out.

"Time of death-"

"NO!" screamed Vienna and fell to the floor.

She didn't notice the woman that got in to the room or the time that froze.

* * *

The blond woman pulled out a half black half red snake that has two heads, one on each end. She held it up, one head bit in to her chest the other bit in to Sean's.

Sean gasped and woged for a moment, the snake fell and melted, the woman collapsed and the time came back to normal.

* * *

"Ma'am, ma'am, are you alright?" asked the doctor and she stood up and nodded.

Vienna looked at Sean, he wasn't awake yet, but he was a live and breathing. She wiped her tears and looked at the blond woman.

"I know you, you are Elizabeth Lascelles, Sean's mom," said Vienna.

"And you are the young Grimm that saved my life a few months ago," said Elizabeth. Vienna nodded. "What the connection between you and my son?" asked Elizabeth.

"She is the love of my life," cracked Sean before Vienna had a chance to answer.

Both women rushed to his side.

Vienna poured some water in to a glass and helped him drink a bit.

"I was almost too late, and this is a one time thing," stated Elizabeth. "It's the second time that you gave me my life, thank you," said Sean in a smile while Vienna stroking his head. "The first time hurt much more," said Elizabeth and Vienna giggled. Sean smiled and wiped some of the tears that were left on Vienna's face.

"I am so sorry my little Grimm," he told her softly. She shook her head and slipped in to his bed, resting her head on his shoulder. He warped his arm around her.

Elizabeth turned to leave the room. "Mom?" he called after her. "Don't worry, I am not leaving yet," said Elizabeth in a smile and left the room.


End file.
